wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alba/@comment-24.171.33.184-20180901191435
The Frozen Ocean My wings ached as I flew over The Great Ice Wall. The doctor said they were fully healed, but they still aced, and he plague hadn’t done hem any favors. I thought about my friend Snail back at Jade Mountain. While I enjoy going home for the week, it will take a while explaining this to Mother. I shake the thought out of my head. Right now, I just enjoy the cold air as the sun shines across the ice. Unfortunately, my bliss is short lived as I spot my sister flying towards me. “Alba.” she addresses me without emotion, “Aurora.” I greet her the same way. We fly silently the rest of the way to the palace. As we land, I see Mother waiting for us. No, waiting for me. Aurora walks away as soon as we near her. We address each other the same way as me and my sister did. Then we stand neither of us talking. “Well” Mother says breaking the silence, “I’ve heard you’ve done some… questionable things, at that... annoying school.” I squirm. She smirks. “ but that is a conversation for another time, for the present, go hunt with your sister.” Then she flew away. Once I was sure she couldn't hear me, i groaned. Hunting with Aurora usually meant hunting with Snowfall, those two were insufferable ' ' When i arrive at my sisters usual hunting grounds and was relieved that Snowfall wasn't there. Must be busy with all her new queenly responsibilities. I nodded to my sister hen flew out to sea to hunt. I flew around for a while not catching anything, when i saw an iceberg move. I lunged for it and my claws grabbed something. I flew it back to shore. When i got there I immediately noticed that I grabbed a dragon but no any dragon i’d ever seen before. They were pale blue with white stripes and had very large wings. I looked at their legs and saw that they had webbed talons. So they were a type of seawing. I noticed the ugly silver armband on their left arm. The dragon groaned, and i realized they were awake.”Ugh” he said, his voice confirming that he was male, “Why’d you do that!”. I stared at him blankly before realizing that he said something. He poked my arm. “Hello? anybody home?” he said loudly. I jumped “Are you talking to me?” i asked, “No i’m talking to that pile of snow. Of course i’m talking to you!” he yelled “there's literally no one else I could be talking to!” “sorry” I said shyly, “I thought you were a seal.“ “well I’m not, so excuse me but i will be going now.” Right when he reached the shoreline he turned around. “Aw seal poop.” he said “ I let an icewing see me, mom is gonna kill me.” “ Why couldn’t i see you…” I paused, trying to remember if he told me his name or not.“Bowhead” he said “Why couldn’t I see you Bowhead?” I finished “Because” he explained “My tribe is supposed to be secret.”